


Timing Is Everything: Part Seven

by DreamingInColor



Series: Timing is Everything [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: Dean makes a stop in Sunnydale.





	Timing Is Everything: Part Seven

Sunnydale, California- 2002

 

Buffy was alive. He watched her walk down the street with Dawn. She was alive and she hadn’t told him. He didn’t know how she was alive, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that she was alive and that she hadn’t wanted him to know.

 

Dean turned his car around. He figured she didn’t want to see him. He drove out of Sunnydale. He knew he would never come back. It was his last time. And timing is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Season 5, Pre-Season 6 of BTVS


End file.
